I'm No Angel
by MooseandSquirrelWinchester
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: No summary yet.**

**A/N: So, I only got into the Supernatural fandom in summer (I'm actually rewatching it again while waiting for season 10 to start up again) and I honestly wish I had gotten into it much, much sooner. ;v; Unfortunately, since I have ****_never_**** done a Supernatural fanfiction before, I'm not that good at writing the characters or anything. And I do apologize if they're OOC or something, but I ****_tried my best_****! And I ****_do_**** hope I get better at writing the characters. Though, I actually don't think I'm that great of a writer when I write anything, but I try! So, I hope you all like it and thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**Also, this is a sort of human AU, I guess? I mean, there are no hunters and there are no witches, wolves, vampires - anything of the sort in this. So, yeah. It ****_is _****a human AU. c: And about the title, I had no idea on what to name it, and I read online that re-reading your chapter can help with the name of a fanfiction. So I done that, and the only thing I could see that kind of went well with the fanfiction was 'I'm no angel'. If I think of something better, I'll change it. If not, it's going to stay the same. ;;**

**Aaaand! If you've seen this fanfic anywhere else before, it's because I have two accounts here. One of them was supposed to be for Supernatural fanfics and this one was supposed to be for just anime/manga fanfics, but then I went ahead and changed my mind and decided to put them all here. c: But yeah! **

**Again, Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it. :3**

**Pairing(s): Sam/Gabriel (though there will be more pairings in the future).**

* * *

><p>Sam sighed softly as he stuffed his books and things into his backpack, looking around to watch everyone else do the same before glancing to the clock. Maybe he could...go to the library for a bit while waiting on Dean.<p>

Dean was his only way to get home. And his older brother.

Though, he didn't tend to act like he was the older brother. Sam acted a lot more mature than him, but he really didn't care. That was the Dean was and he wouldn't want his brother any other way. Well, he would like it if he stopped getting into so much trouble and would help around a lot more, and...would also get a job.

Okay, so there were a few things that Sam would like to change about his brother, but he was sure that there were things that Dean wanted to change about him. Actually, he _knew _that there were things that his brother wanted to change about him. But he didn't let it bother him.

What bothered him was that his 24 year old brother didn't have a job, or his own house. He lived with Sam. And, yes, Sam did enjoy the enjoy the company of his brother. But he also hated it at times. He hated it when Dean came home drunk in the middle of the night. He hated it when he left all of his trash lying around, and hardly helped around the house.

But what he hated the most was when he brought someone home with him.

Sam had to get as much sleep as he possibly could as he had early classes, but whenever Dean came home with a woman and he could hear _everything _that was going on in the room next to his, Sam couldn't exactly get much sleep. And he had spoken to the other about it, but Dean just laughed it off and told Sam that he should be doing the same. That he should "live a little".

The 20 year old was brought of his thoughts by someone bumping into him, and he immediately apologized before realizing he was at the library.

This was the one place he could get his work done without being bothered.

Well, it was until a few weeks ago.

There was a guy that showed up to the library to study just like Sam - he had noticed him the first time he walked into the library, and he shared a few classes with him. But a few weeks ago, another guy started joining him, and apparently he made it his goal every day to annoy the other. Sam didn't know the relationship between the two, but from what he saw, they seemed pretty close.

And Sam would've said something to them about keeping it down, but he actually enjoyed listening to them. Their arguments were the funniest thing to listen to as they argued about the stupidest things.

The brunet walked further into the library, seeing the two of them there, one of them studying and the other munching away on some candy. As always.

He walked to his usual table and sat down, getting his books out from his bag. However, not long after he sat down, he was joined by the blond one of the duo. Sam lifted his head up and looked at him before looking over to the other table, seeing the other was still studying.

Great.

This guy was gonna start annoying Sam.

As if reading his mind, the blond started speaking. "I didn't come over here to ignore you, kiddo. I just thought I should leave Cassie alone for a while." He said with a mouthful of candy, pointing over to the other man studying.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah. Well, his name is Castiel, but-"

"And what's _your_ name?" Sam said much quicker than he should and he immediately looked down clearing his throat.

The other just grinned and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gabriel. My name is Gabriel, I'm Castiel's older brother."

"I'm Sam." Sam smiled, looking back up at him and also leaning back in his chair. He then started tapping his pen against his notebook, watching the other. "...why did you call me kiddo? You're like the same age as me, maybe a few years older-"

"How old are you?"

"20."

"I'm 25.

"Huh. You're a year older than Dean."

"And Dean is your...boyfriend-?

"_Brother_!" Sam said quickly, and a little too loud, causing him to get shushed by the librarian. He looked back to Gabriel, who had his mouth covered, laughing behind it. He narrowed his eyes at him.

Things went quiet between the two of them as Sam went back to studying. But Gabriel soon started drumming his fingers on the table, playing with the candy wrappers, swinging back and forth on the chair- He done everything he could to annoy Sam. And Sam was one hundred percent sure that he was doing it on purpose. Eventually, he set down his pen and stared at the other. "You said that you hadn't came over to annoy me."

"I hadn't. But I'm bored now."

"So you're annoying me because you're bored?"

"Pretty much."

Sam sighed, bowing his head as he ran his hands through his hair. He then looked to Gabriel again. "What's going to make you stop doing all of those annoying things?"

Gabriel pursed his lips a little, tilting his head back as if thinking about it. He looked back to Sam. "Come with me to get some candy."

"Go yourself."

"No. I want you to come with me, so I can...get to know you some more."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again when Gabriel nodded and smiled at him. He then sighed and started putting his things back into his backpack, standing up, watching as Gabriel also stood up. Then he walked over to his brother, and Sam heard him saying that he was going to "go get some candy with gigantor over there".

Well... Sam couldn't really say anything about that, he'd been called worse.

He looked at Gabriel when he walked back over to him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Then he followed after the blond as he made his way out of the library, whistling loudly and not caring about the librarian telling him to be quiet. He was leaving anyway.

.

.

.

"Okay, okay. So let me get this straight. You have a brother named Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"_Lucifer_?"

"Yes, that's what I said. But we hardly ever call him Lucifer, we usually just call him Lucy."

Sam stared at Gabriel for a while before laughing, shaking his head. "I still think it's ridiculous."

Gabriel watched him before nodding a little, shrugging before taking a sip of his milkshake. The two of them had been talking about each other, speaking about each others hobbies and whatnot. Then they somehow went onto the topic of family members, and that was when Sam found out about Gabriel's siblings, finding out that some of them had been adopted into the family, including Gabriel. It just kind of went on from there.

And he actually hadn't wanted to tell him about Lucifer, but he had just decided to go ahead and do it.

But they were having a good time, at least Gabriel was. And he didn't have to _buy_ anything. Well, it wasn't like he could anyway, he'd left his wallet in his backpack, and his backpack was still with Castiel, and he wasn't going to go back and get it, leaving Sam waiting for him. But Sam didn't seem to mind paying for the large amount of candy that he had gotten, and then the milkshakes the two of them had gotten.

Gabriel did promise him he was going to pay him back.

"Anyway," the blond said after a while. "Let's move away from my family, and talk about yours."

Sam's smile faltered a little and he leaned back in his chair, playing with the straw on his milkshake. "There's not much to tell you, it's just myself and Dean."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Our mom was in an accident when we were younger, she didn't make it. And after that our dad took care of us, of course. But when I got older, we didn't see him as much because of his work. We still don't see him as much, actually. We see him a lot less now that we're older."

"So...Dean took care of you when your father wasn't around?"

"Yeah. But now he's just a pain in my ass." Sam laughed, and Gabriel also laughed, nodding.

"I'm sure Cassie feels the same way about me. I mean, he had all of us taking care of him-"

"Including the Devil."

Gabriel stopped talking and just stared at Sam, who was now grinning, drinking his milkshake. He kicked him from under the table to get him to stop grinning, and it worked, as he was now frowning, rubbing his leg. "Don't kick me." Sam muttered, moving to grab his bag, using his other hand to grab his milkshake. He looked at Gabriel. "It's not _my _fault you have the Devil as a brother~" He said before quickly getting up and running out of the cafe, though with a little limp as the other had kicked him a little too hard.

Gabriel, of course, immediately followed after him.

And it didn't take him long to catch up, immediately punching the other on the arm hard enough to make him drop his milkshake. "Stop it already. I've heard all these things before."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, rubbing his arm with his free hand, glancing at Gabriel as they continued to walk. "How many people have you told that you have brother who is called Lucifer?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again when he realized he didn't actually have an answer.

Sam nodded. "That's what I thought." He said as he took Gabriel's milkshake, ignoring the 'hey' that he got from the other. "_I _paid for it, and you made me drop mine. Who knew such a tiny person would have a powerful punch?"

"Not everyone can be as tall as you are, gigantor!"

Sam laughed softly before taking a sip of the milkshake, watching as Gabriel looked away from him, hands stuffed into his pockets again. "I've only known you for an hour or two, and you're already making fun of me."

"Sorry, Gabe."

"Gabe?"

"Well, yeah. You keep calling me 'kiddo' and 'gigantor', and I'm sure you have a lot of other things to call me, so I think it's only fair if I get to call you something."

"And...you decided to call me Gabe? You couldn't think of anything else? Something original?"

"I can call you Angel. You know, like Gabriel the Messenger of God."

Gabriel blinked and then looked at him, grinning. "I'm no Angel, kiddo. Trust me."

Sam nodded and looked away from him again, swallowing thickly as he felt the blood rise to his cheeks again. He focused on drinking the milkshake, quiet now. Though, after a while, he decided to see if Dean had tried to phone him or if he had texted him, getting his phone out of his pocket. He then made a face when he saw he had five missed calls and nine unread text messages. He immediately texted his brother back, letting him know where he was so he could get picked up.

Gabriel saw the look on his face, glancing to his phone before looking back to his face. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell Dean that he should pick me up a little later, and now he's worried about me. But he's coming to pick me up now." Sam murmured, looking at his phone again when he got a new text. "He'll be here in ten minutes." He said as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, turning to look at Gabriel. "I had fun today. You know, except from when you kicked and punched me-"

"You deserved it."

"I did not! ...okay, yeah, I guess I did." He chuckled. "But I still had fun."

"It would've been better if you hadn't of kept commenting about my brother's name. Or made fun of my height." The blond said as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Sam, who just shrugged, taking a sip of the milkshake.

It wasn't long before Dean drove up next to them, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel before looking at Sam. "Who's that?"

"Gabriel. He's my friend."

"Oh." Dean nodded slowly, motioning for Sam to get into the car, which he did. He put down the window to look at Gabriel, who was bent slightly to look at Sam. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead reached into the car and grabbed the half finished milkshake, thanking Sam before walking away, grinning.

His grin only widened when he heard Sam yelling at him as Dean drove off.

Gabriel was going to have _so_ much fun teasing his tall friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had been planning on updating this before I went back to college, but that didn't work out as planned (as I went back to college on the 5th), so the updates for this will probably start being slow. I plan to get quite a lot done though, so hopefully I'll be able to do update it quite a bit the days I'm not at college and also at the weekend. Also, I was having some trouble thinking on what to write for this chapter and not to mention that it's three in the morning while I'm writing this, so that doesn't help at all. Plus like I said, college has started back up, and college is always stressful. :c But anyway!**

**Hopefully this chapter will be a lot better than the previous one, and it's quite a bit longer too, so I'm kind of happy about that. I've started re-watching Supernatural again (while waiting for season 10 to start up again), so I feel like I'm slowly going to get better at writing the characters. Plus, I've also wrote a few short stories about Sabriel, Destiel - and everything else, but haven't really posted them anywhere because they were just kind of like...writing exercises so I could get used to writing the characters and whatnot. :3  
><strong>

**Anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Sam went to the university the next day and went to the library like he usually done, he did not expect to see Gabriel already sitting at the table Sam always sat at. Castiel was there, but was sitting at <em>his<em> usual table, which made him wonder why Gabriel wasn't sitting there with him. And besides, Sam wasn't the most interesting person to sit with.**  
><strong>

Sighing softly, Sam slowly made his way over and sat down across from Gabriel, who immediately looked at him, grinning. "Hey there, Sasquatch."

"Hey, Gabriel." He gave him a small smile, pulling out some of his books. "Why are you here?"

"Because I go to this university-"

"I mean, why are you sitting at this table? Usually you're sitting with your brother, and I'm sure he's a lot more interesting than...me..." Sam slowly trailed off when he noticed the look that the older man was giving him, which was clearly one that was telling him to shut up. And he did, glancing over to Castiel before then looking back to Gabriel, watching as he swung back and forth in his chair

"Listen, Sasquatch," he started. "Cassie isn't the most interesting person in the world, and believe me when I say that you are a lot more interesting than him. He tends to just study and take everything seriously. After yesterday, I know that I can have a lot more fun with _you_ than I do with him_." _He chuckled, watching him. That was one of the reasons he wanted to spend more time with Sam. The other reason was that he wanted to tease him a lot more and play jokes on him, of course.

It was something he done with everyone, whether they were old friends, new friends, family members - he's even done it with a few strangers before. And it was probably the reason why a lot of people stopped being friends with him.

Sam clearing his throat brought Gabriel out of his thoughts and he looked over to the taller male, eyebrows raised. "Speaking of yesterday, you owe for those things I bought you."

"...I thought you would have forgotten about that."

"My memory isn't _that_ bad, Gabriel, it was only yesterday." He chuckled as Gabriel took out the money and handed it to Sam with a groan. He thanked the other and then put the money into his pocket before he then started flipping through his books, clearly wanting to study. And he did manage to study, though only for maybe half an hour before Gabriel started drumming his fingers on the table, swinging his legs back and forth - and hitting Sam a few times when he done that - everything he done, it was just putting Sam off.

How Gabriel's brother managed to study while he was sitting with him was something he wanted to know.

The brunet let out a long sigh and looked at Gabriel, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Let's do something, Sam-a-lam."

"Gabriel, I can't, I have to study. Is that what you done with your brother?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, but it wasn't his voice that Sam heard next. The two of them looked to where Gabriel's brother, Castiel, was now standing. He looked between the both of them. "He does it with everyone, you might want to get used to it. Or ignore him, that's what I do."

"You're such a good brother, Cassie."

"Perhaps if you stopped bothering me, I wouldn't have to ignore you." Castiel muttered, staring down at his brother for a long while before handing him a slip of paper. He then walked back over to his own table, grabbing his books and his bag before leaving.

Gabriel looked down at the slip of paper, making a small face, and then looking at Sam. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be studying some more. Why?"

"Well, I've...got some things I need to do tonight, so I was wondering if you'd maybe like to tag along?"

"Why, so you can annoy me some more?"

"Uh, yeah!" Gabriel laughed, and Sam did too. Honestly, he should've known that was going to be the answer. The younger of the two leaned back in his seat and sighed softly, running his hand through his hair. He then smiled a little, having gotten an idea. "I'll come with you tonight-"

"Great!"

"But only if you stay quiet right now and let me study."

The two of them stared at each other for a long, long while - Gabriel clearly unamused by the deal that Sam was trying to make. However, he would rather spend time with Sam tonight instead of right now. He let out a long sigh and nodded. "Alright, fine. But if I'm going to sit here without saying anything, I need to go and get some food." He said as he stood up, patting Sam's shoulder when he walked past him to leave the library.

Sam was going to say something about not being allowed to eat or drink in the library, but Gabriel was already gone. Plus he had also done it yesterday...and all those times before that, so he was sure he wasn't going to get caught this time or any other time. Sighing softly, the 20 year old just shook his head and then went back to studying, just hoping that Gabriel would keep to his promise when he came back.

.

.

.

Surprisingly, Gabriel did keep to his promise, staying quiet the entire time they were in the library so Sam could study. And he was glad that he had decided to make that deal with Gabriel because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have gotten a lot done. But since he made the deal, he got a lot done.

And by the time Sam was done, it was around the time that Dean would pick him up, but Sam sent his older brother a text beforehand, telling him that he would be spending some time with Gabriel and would be home late. Dean didn't reply to that, however, which struck Sam as odd because he usually did.

When they were outside, Sam immediately zipped up his jacket, glancing at Gabriel as they began walking. "So, what is you have to get?"

Gabriel looked at Sam, and then straight ahead again, slowly grinning. "Nothing, really. It was just an excuse to spend more time with you. And since you said that you _would_ spend time with me, you can't leave. I mean, you made me be quiet all day - I think that's the quietest I've ever been before-"

"I can tell," Sam muttered under his breath as a joke, hoping Gabriel wouldn't hear him. But he did, and Sam only got pushed, making him laugh softly. "Sorry, but it's true. You do talk a lot...and eat a lot of candy. That's the only two things I know about you. Well, that, and all of the things you told me about your family. But I would like to get to know you more-"

"Sam-a-lam, if you want to find out more about me, the best way to do it is over coffee. Or maybe milkshakes again."

"Uh, let's go for coffee this time. Do you have enough money to get coffee? You're not going to make me pay for it again, are you?"

"Of course I have enough money. And stop complaining, I gave you the money back!"

Sam laughed softly and nodded, raising his hands before stuffing them into his pockets. "Sorry." He smiled when Gabriel huffed softly, stuffing his own hands into his pockets. And as they walked to the coffee shop, Sam couldn't help but notice that Gabriel actually was quieter today. Maybe something had happened, or maybe he was just too cold to talk.

He wasn't going to ask him about it, though. If he wasn't talking, then it was for a reason, and he probably didn't share what that reason was.

It actually wasn't long before they were at the coffee shop, and the two of them were glad to be out of the cold and into the warmth. They sat down at a booth, ordering what they wanted before then looking at each other.

Gabriel sighed, leaning back a little after taking off his jacket. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Just...tell me anything."

Gabriel pursed his lips a little, brows furrowing. He looked like he didn't know anything about himself. He did know things about himself, of course, it just happened a lot. When someone asked him to "tell them anything" his mind went blank and he couldn't think of anything.

"Uh, okay." Sam spoke up, noticing he was having some trouble. "Do you always annoy people?"

"Ask a serious question."

"I am! I really want to know if you always annoy people or if I'm one of the special people."

"Unfortunately, you're not. Because I do annoy everyone. Even strangers." The blond chuckled, sitting straight and thanking the waitress when she came over with their drinks. He put his hands on the cup, letting the warmth spread through his body.

"And here I thought I was special." Sam chuckled, joking of course. He kind of already knew the answer to that one, but it was the only question he could think of at that moment. He tapped his fingers on the side of his cup, watching Gabriel. "What about the nicknames? I mean, you've only known me since yesterday, and you've already changed your nickname for me more than twice."

Gabriel nodded, taking a small sip on his coffee. "Yeah, you're the only person I have given so many nicknames to. But it's fun. I want to know what kind of nicknames you can think of for me. Y'know, other than Gabe-"

"I could call you Messenger of God."

"I've already told you that I'm not an Angel." He chuckled, setting down his cup again, but keeping his hands on it.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I can't think of anything else for you. Your name isn't as...flexible as mine."

"My _name_ might not be, but _I_ am~"

Sam's stared at him, then looked away when he noticed the grin he was getting from Gabriel. That was the second time Gabriel had gotten Sam slightly flustered because of something he had said _as a joke_. Or at least Sam thought it was a joke. That was another thing he found out about Gabriel, he liked to joke. A lot. And flirt, apparently.

They sat in silence, Gabriel just grinning while Sam drank his coffee, trying to think of something else to talk about. Something that Gabriel wouldn't be able to make...sexual. But he couldn't think of anything because despite only knowing Gabriel for two days, he _knew_ he would somehow make the conversation sexual or flirty.

"Anyway," Gabriel started, setting down his cup of coffee after taking a long drink of it. "You can just keep calling me Gabe, it's fine. But I probably will keep changing your nickname from time to time."

"Yeah, I figured you would." Sam let out a small laugh, looking at him now. "I thought of another question for you though."

"Great."

"Who in your family are you actually related to by blood? Because, you know, you said a few of you had been adopted in to the family, so I just wondering if you were blood related to any of them."

"Well, Cas for starters." The 25 year old murmured as he leaned back, tilting his head a little. "Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Luci."

"Heh, you're- _Ow_!" Sam reached his under the table, rubbing the part of his leg that Gabriel had just kicked. "What was that for?!"

"Because I know what you were going to say! You were going to say that I am blood related to the Devil." He grumbled, now finishing off his coffee. "But, with the way he acts, his name _is_ fitting." He muttered under his breath, really hoping Sam wouldn't hear it. Thankfully, he didn't. He shook his head. "Just...keep asking me other questions. Do not ask me any about Luci, because I will not answer them."

.

.

.

And Sam did ask him questions, he asked him a lot , and in turn Gabriel done the same to him. They had a few things in common - Gabriel liked pranking his siblings, and Sam had gotten into a prank war with Dean, which they both ended up regretting. They liked to be in quiet places most of the time, and when Gabriel told Sam that, the brunet was surprised.

Gabriel just didn't seem like that kind of person, espcially since he always spoke a lot.

They didn't have a lot of things in common, but they had some things in common, which was a good thing. It gave them something to talk about And they did, which caused them to lose track of time and they stayed in the coffee shop until it was closing time. When Sam realized what time it was, he immediately sent Dean a text asking him to pick him up because he wasn't going to walk home when it was so cold. The two of them got up and headed outside the moment they saw the Impala, Sam turning to look at Gabriel. "Do you want a ride home? It's pretty cold-"

"Aw, you're worried about me, that's sweet." He teased, earning a push from Sam. He laughed softly, shaking his head "I'll be fine, kiddo. But thanks."

Sam nodded, watching as Gabriel started walking away before getting into the Impala. He glanced to Dean, noticing the look he was getting from him.

"What?"

"You're friends with Gabriel?"

"You know him, then?"

Dean nodded slowly, eyes on the road as he started driving again. "Yeah, I recognized him. He was supposed to be in my classes when we were at high school, but he hardly ever showed up. And then when he _did_, he acted like he was the only important person there. Sammy, trust me, you don't want to be friends with him - he's a complete dick."

Sam frowned, looking away from the window to stare at his brother. Was he...being serious? Gabriel couldn't be a dick, he didn't seem like one. Sure, he teased Sam about his height and everything, and he seemed to flirt a lot (maybe Sam was just taking it the wrong way), but that was what friends done. Hell, Sam had even teased Gabriel about _his_ height. "Wait. Are you sure we're talking about the right Gabriel-"

"If his last name is Novak, then yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"Okay. So, we _are_ talking about the same Gabriel, but you just see him differently than I do. People change, Dean."

"Trust me, he wouldn't have changed." Dean said, looking over at Sam when they were a stop light, then looked straight ahead again. He didn't say anything else after that, indicating that this conversation was now over.

And they sat in silence all the way back home.

But all Sam could think about was Gabriel, and was currently trying to see him as the person Dean was describing him to be. But he couldn't. Gabriel was fun and happy, and was alway there at the university. He was sure he had a lot of friends who liked him and liked his personality.

Sam knew _he_ did, and that was why he was friends with the older man. Plus, he seemed to be always happy, and that made Sam happy. But with what Dean was saying, it sounded like he was describing a completely different person.

When they were home, Sam immediately took off his jacket and shoes, watching as Dean headed into the kitchen to make something to eat. "Uh, Dean, I think I'm just gonna head to bed. I've already ate."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Dean." Sam watched his brother walk around in the kitchen for a while, waiting for a reply. He then sighed and shook his head when he didn't get one, heading to his own bedroom where he removed his shirt and his pants before climbing into bed.

But he couldn't get to sleep. He could only think about what Dean had said, and now he wanted to ask Gabriel about it, but he hardly knew the guy. Maybe...maybe he could wait until they were closer and more comfortable around each other. Actually, that sounded like a good idea. It would be better than just suddenly asking him about it tomorrow, and not wanting to tell him why he brought it up.

Besides, he was sure Dean was probably just lying or something. Or maybe he actually _was_ talking about a different person and got the names mixed up, that seemed like something he would do.

The brunet was brought of his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz in his pants pocket, raising an eyebrow, having not expected anyone to text him so late. He reached over and took his phone out of his pants, opening the text. "_i had fun today, we have to do that again."_

Sam let out a small laugh, immediately knowing it was Gabriel. He moved to lay down again, typing out his response.

_"How did you get my number?"_

Within minutes, he got his reply from Gabriel, "_i have my ways ;) "_

Sam raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little, but then just laughed again and shook his head, sending "_goodnight Gabriel_" before then saving the other's number and then setting his phone down on the nightstand. That was now another thing he had to ask him about - how he got his number. He could ask him that tomorrow. But to ask him about what he was like during high school, that had to wait a while.

Maybe something very personal had happened at the time, and now Gabriel probably didn't want to talk about it. But if he was close to Sam, then _maybe_ he would. Either way, Sam was going to wait a while before confronting the other about it.


End file.
